Such semiconductor chips are known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 905 797 A2, for instance. The active layer of these semiconductor chips is typically grown on a substrate. The substrate will in general absorb some of the photons emitted by the active layer. To increase the light yield, it is therefore known to separate the active layer from the substrate and apply it to a carrier body that is separated from the active layer by a reflective layer. Securing it to a carrier body is necessary in order to assure the requisite mechanical strength in the subsequent process steps.
One disadvantage of the known semiconductor chips is that transferring the active layer from the substrate onto the carrier body is difficult to handle. In particular, the bond between the carrier body and the active layer can in general be accomplished only by employing high mechanical pressure or an elevated temperature. Both of these can be harmful to the active layer.